


With Lofty Dreams Awake

by zenelly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, multiple prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Zemyx prompts that I'm moving over from my Tumblr to AO3. Descriptions of the prompts will be included with each "chapter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library

**Author's Note:**

> These start off short and get longer and longer as I move away from the three-sentence format.

The silence of it echoes around him, drives his blood to his ears, fills his mind until there is nothing but endless, rushing white noise. Zexion closes his eyes against it, breathes through it, but even then it’s too much, and so he leaves the library, doesn’t stop moving until his head is laying against warm skin. Humming and music replace the silence, and Demyx presses a kiss to his lips.

 


	2. Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MULLETBRO asked: Demyx/Zexion-- Under the Sea

“Come on, this is totally awesome!”

Zexion rolls his eyes and gives up on trying to coordinate his (how in the world did octopuses even manage?) extra six limbs for just long enough to glare at Demyx, who is twirling adeptly, if not gracefully, through the water. “Next time you want to punish me for not giving you what you want,” he grumbles, “perhaps consider a more traditional route, such as withholding intercourse, rather than making me do this.”

“Not when this is more effective~!”


	3. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAOPULOVE Zemyx. College roommates that are into each other and both of them are too stupid to say anything.

Demyx breathes in, out, hums to himself, anything to drown out the noise of Zexion sleeping in the bunk above him, anything to quell the desperate want to crawl into Zexion’s bed; Zexion doesn’t want him, barely wanted him as a roommate, a lover, boyfriend, whatever, that wouldn’t work.

(Demyx dreams of new ways to make Zexion smile; Zexion thinks of better ways to make sure Demyx does his work, keeps himself on track, doesn’t spend all of his money.)

When Zexion wakes up in the morning, he swings down out of the bunk on soft feet, touches Demyx’s face the only sort of silent longing he allows himself because Demyx can’t be interested in him, not with his vivacious personality, his …everthing.

They wait and wait and hope they don’t wait too long.


	4. Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KOOKIEMEE asked: any pairing: fear of heights

“C'mon, it’s alright, okay? You don’t have to be this scared, I’ve got you.”

And that’s true, your hand is clenched around Demyx’s until you can feel the creaking of your tendons, and you are pressed into his side from your ankle up, and maybe you don’t have to be scared, but the sweeping, terrifying vertigo is constantly looming over you.

It reminds you nothing of how you feel when you look at him. Poets have it all wrong.


	5. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAOPULOVE asked: Zemyx "I wrote a song for you, Zexy."

Zexion looks over the edge of his book before closing the book, placing it delicately on his lap, finger marking his place. “Alright, let’s hear it.”

He ignores how his heart is pounding and his face is probably flushed in favor of paying attention to Demyx, who only grins and opens his mouth and-

-Zexion lunges out of the chair in an attempt to cover Demyx’s mouth before he keeps singing his atrocious remake of whatever pop song he’s decided to bastardize today.

(Later, Demyx sits him down in front of the piano and actually sings for him. That song, Zexion likes much better.)


	6. Fem!Zexion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS asked: Zemyx-- Demyx attempting to woo Fem!Zexion

Flowers: Bad idea, that didn’t work so well really, and Zexion didn’t seem too interested, calling them cliche and trite and a whole lot of other words that Demyx a, didn’t recognize and b, didn’t care enough to look up.

Singing to her: Yeah, that … uh, that didn’t work either because, haha, turns out she doesn’t like love ballads either, so Demyx will actually have to come up with something clever to charm her.

Actually telling her that Demyx likes her/has liked her for years, months whatever: She turns red, though she never once drops Demyx’s gaze, then she grabs Demyx by the face and pulls him into a kiss before thwapping him upside the head and calling Demyx a moron.

Some things never change.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAOPULOVE asked: Zemyx - First kiss that Zexion is too nervous to initiate.. So Demyx goes for it and fumbles.

The pressure is  _killing_ him. They have been sitting here for the last five minutes at least, without saying anything  _at all_ , and Zexion still looks so nervous, refuses to move at all, and that means that _Demyx_  has to do something!

So he leans forward, ends up with his lips on the corner of Zexion’s mouth, closer to his jaw than anything else, and Demyx ends up pulling back, embarrassed. Zexion, though, finally releases all of the tension that he had been holding and pulls Demyx into another, cautious kiss.

(It’s much better. Demyx learns quickly, though.)


	8. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Zemyx, “I love you, you idiot.”

Demyx grins up at Zexion, soaking wet and half-covered in dirt, and Zexion rolls his eyes. “Demyx, what in the world?”

“I heard you were back! And I didn’t want to wait for a ride, because I wanted to see you so badly!” The blond spreads his arms and whirls around in the rain, laughing exuberantly as thunder rumbles overhead. “I missed you!”

Zexion shakes his head, then when he finds that that doesn’t properly express his exasperation, he crosses his arms, puts his face in his hands, and shakes his head again. 

“Whaaat?”

And Zexion looks up at Demyx, who is smile-scowling and three inches from him and dripping on him, and he smiles back. “I love you, you  _idiot_. Now come inside and dry off.”


	9. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kookieme asked: anypairing: something happy please?
> 
> ((Fits into The Twilight Between))

It’s easy to lose himself in the still waters of Zexion’s mind, drifting endlessly from thought to thought. During these moments, the only things he really picks up from Zexion are fond amusement and a stream of welcome as Zexion pets his hair and lets him sleep on his leg.

Demyx sighs, content. The sigil lotus is floating around him, glowing in its own strange code of emotions that Demyx has given up understanding for the time being. He just knows that that one means love, that one is subconscious worry (he reaches out and soothes that one), that one means Sora.

The rest of Zexion’s mind is filled with the book he’s reading, letter-forms of the characters popping up and saying dialogue, words spelling themselves out of their mouths, and Demyx lays on his side, enjoys watching them move behind his eyelids.

The afternoon passes, simple and easy, sunlight warm on Demyx’s back, Zexion’s fingers gentle in his hair.


	10. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Zemyx- A break up. Just all of the bitter feelings. All of them. ( ILoveyouandyourwritingsomuchandohmygodcanijusttouchyourface? <3)

Zexion sits in his library; nothing is out of place, everything is exactly where it should be. He is in his library, books open in front of him in a specific order for his note-taking and-

( _-there’s no one beside him to make funny faces as he works, no one to drag him out of this dank and lonely room-_ )

-he is happy. 

Laughter echoes into his library, and he stiffens, heart twisting painfully low in his stomach. ( _Demyx, Demyx, DemyxDemyxDemyx_ ) A pair of people walk by the door, chatting cheerfully, and Zexion doesn’t recognize (both) their voices (just Demyx’s laugh, that thing he’s never going to get to hear again), but they are being loud and disruptive (and how can he laugh when Zexion is hurting so much?).

Until the noise fades out of hearing range, Zexion holds himself painfully still, statuesque in the silence of his library. Once it passes, he relaxes piece by piece, feeling the ache of tension in his tendons and bones. Demyx… is already laughing with someone else.

He feels like he’s going to die, and Zexion bows his head to his hands and lets the tears come.

(Down the hallway, Demyx buries his face in Axel’s shoulder to hide the fact that he’s been crying because of course Zexion doesn’t care anymore, why would he care, they broke up for a reason right? He just can’t help but feel like maybe they should have tried harder. God, he just. Misses Zexion so much and hates him for getting over them better than Demyx ever will.)


	11. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kookieme asked: any pairing: sex where something NON-ANGSTY happens

Zexion’s favorite moments are the ones where he laughs.

Demyx always laughs easily, and at little things, a chuckle here, a giggle there, and when Zexion has him in the bedroom, that doesn’t change. He laughs more readily than he moans, drawing Zexion closer and closer, his breath huffing in Zexion’s ear as he wraps himself around the shorter man, and it’s one of Zexion’s favorite noises. (He just loves how much Demyx enjoys himself, how uncomplicated his smiles are, how he is the cause of it.)

Nosing into Demyx’s neck elicits another chuckle from his blond lover, and Zexion smiles to himself, kisses the skin below his mouth. 


	12. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZEMYX DAY PROMPT: MOTHERFUCKING BUBBLES.

“Really, Demyx?”

Demyx jolts and looks down over the railing, wide smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Hiya, Zexion! How’s your day going?”

Below him, Zexion sighs, crosses his arms, and raises his eyebrow at Demyx. “Well, it was going well. And then I walked out of my apartment to be assaulted by bubbles. Not exactly what I was expecting on my way to class, I must admit.” Demyx hears him tap his foot on the concrete. “What are you doing? Don’t you have classes as well?”

“Well, yeah.” Demyx shrugs, dipping his bubble wand back into the jar of soap. “Of course I do. But there are more important things than that right now.”

“More important than your education? I find that hard to believe.”

“Waaay more important, Zexy.” Demyx blows through the bubble wand, sending iridescent bubbles flying every which way in the breeze. Smiling at the beautiful picture they make, he looks down at Zexion, who stands still in the middle of their maelstrom. (Demyx’s heart catches, but he breathes through it, same way he always has.) “Bubbles, okay? This is the calmest I’ve been all week.”

“Hm.”

And Demyx expects that to be it, for Zexion to walk away and go to class.

So when Zexion sits down beside him, he’s a little surprised. 

“Do you have an extra?” Zexion asks quietly, and he doesn’t look at Demyx and he doesn’t bother hiding the faint hint of a blush that crawls up his neck and face, and Demyx loves him so much at this moment.

Demyx smiles.

“Of course!”


	13. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fruityoceandweller asked: Zemyx- Staying up until the sun rises is always a good idea.

Demyx licks his lips, tasting salt on them. The wind whips his hair with the gentle fury of a sea breeze, and he turns to regard Zexion in the growing dawn light.

Blue still lingers in the shadows on his skin, though the rest of him is beginning to be lit with gold and orange as the sun crests the horizon. Zexion’s bangs are all askew, wet and sandy and tucked haphazardly behind his ear, and his eyes are fixed on the rising sun over the surf. After a beat of silence, broken by the sound of waves, he says, “It is quite the sight.”

It’s as much of a concession as Demyx is going to get out of him, and he’s taking it, leaning into Zexion with a smile, kissing him and chasing the taste of the ocean with his tongue.

 


	14. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paopulove asked: Zemyx. Demyx sending Zexion naughty texts in public/during class/somewhere not appropriate and flustering Zex. hahaha.

Zexion’s phone buzzes.

He looks up at his professor, gauging her involvement in the topic and how much she’s paying attention to the third row back, where he’s sitting. Judging that it’s safe, he pulls out his phone, checks the message.

> From Demyx:
> 
> hey baby, i’m gonna ride you like a cowboy 2nite.

Zexion rolls his eyes and quickly taps out his reply, tucking his phone away just in time for the professor to turn around so he can take notes.

> To: Demyx
> 
> If you are going to attempt to sext me, the least you could do is keep your grammar consistent. Try harder.

Predictably, a few minutes later, his phone buzzes again. Zexion waits until the teacher is occupied with the board before checking it again. 

> From Demyx:
> 
> fine then, i’ll keep it really consistent. i am going to fuck you until you can’t breathe anymore. you are going to get your pretty ass tied to the bed until i decide that I’m done with you and then you can have your revenge. what are you going to do to me, zexy? after all the times i’ll make you come with my mouth, after how much i fuck you and fuck myself on you? are you going to tease me? run your hands up and down my body until i beg and plead for you to do more? i bet you would. i bet you are going to drive me insane before you go any further.

Oh god.

Zexion can feel his face get red, and he shifts uncomfortably. Damn Demyx and his proclivity for dirty talk. He lets out a shaky breath and doesn’t reply. It’s getting close to the end of class and without the ability to yank Demyx’s head back and make him listen, his comebacks would be drastically less effective. 

His phone buzzes again.

This time, it’s a picture. Of Demyx, on his knees, with a vibrator against his mouth. Fuck him.

> From Demyx:
> 
> see you soon. until then i’m just going to keep myself company. >;P

Zexion closes his eyes, sure that his face is flushed entirely red and thumps his head on the desk. God damn his boyfriend.


	15. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paopulove asked: Zemyx. Demyx finding some of Zexion’s elementary school pictures.
> 
> ((Part of Silence is Golden.))

“OH MY GOD YOU WERE SO CUTE.”

Zexion sat up, looked over to where Demyx was in the attic, a huge box pulled out in front of him. Binders, full of plastic picture sheets, were opened in front of him, and Demyx seemed to be hovering and cooing over a few particular pieces. Hoisting himself up, Zexion hobbled over to his boyfriend, leaned over his shoulder to see-

Oh no.

“Look at you!” Demyx cried, a gleeful smile spread across his face. “You were so tiny! And serious! You looked exactly like you do now! I have never seen a five-year-old with such a frowny face, it’s fantastic.”

Zexion sighed. Great. “My elementary school photos, really?”

“Were you in choir? Oh my god you were so fucking cute, I can’t stand this.”

“Then stop perusing them.”

“Not gonna happen. These are coming home with us.” Demyx immediately started repacking the box, and Zexion spotted a stray photo. With careful fingers, he picked it up and flipped it over.

His parents looked back at him, smiling with (oh, he must have been at least ten here, just starting to get gangly) Zexion in between them, holding their hands tightly. Zexion closed his eyes, breathed in the dust and sunlight that infused the attic of his aunt and uncle’s house, and he slid the photo into his pocket.

When he opened his eyes, Demyx was watching him, eyes intent even if the smile on his face was remarkably whimsical. Zexion smiled back, and that seemed to smooth over whatever worry Demyx had as the blond begins chattering again.

“Seriously, you were the  _cutest_  kid. How in the world were you so cute?”

Zexion breathed in, out again, and hummed under his breath. Just to make sure he still could.


	16. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfathomablejelw asked: Zemyx- Let’s sing a duet!

“No.”

Demyx crosses his arms, irate, out of the corner of Zexion’s eye, and Zexion tries not to laugh and instead settles for snorting lightly. “But Zexion,” Demyx whines, crossing his arms over Zexion’s shoulders. “Pleaaaase? I wanna sing with you!”

“My answer remains no. I can’t sing and you know that.”

But Demyx only pouts more. “You can so sing, give it up. So sing  _with_  me?”

Zexion waves his hand, opens his book back up, mutters under his breath, “If I do, you get to deal with how awful my voice is. I hope you know that I’m doing this only for you.”

And Demyx leans over to kiss Zexion on the cheek, grinning widely. With a laugh, he murmurs, “I know. That’s what the recorder is going to be for. To show everyone else how much you love me.”

For a dizzying half-second, Zexion loves him with a staggering amount of irritation, but it passes when he sees Demyx’s smile, when he tastes Demyx’s skin, when he smooths his hands down Demyx’s body. Only the love remains.


End file.
